Survivor: Germany
, , , |seasonrun = June 14, 2014 - August 18, 2014 |numberofsurvivors = 16 |winner = Ryan |runnerups = Jennifer |tribes2 = |returnees = Cameron (3) Dan (3) Jaylen (3) Johnny (3) Tyler (3) |previousseason = |nextseason = Survivor: Bolivia }} Survivor: Germany is the first season of Redturtle632's Survivor Wikia. Moderators Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden Immunity Idols can be found and played on yourself or another castaway who is not already immune. They will negate all votes against the player it is played on. *'Tribe Switch:' At the final 14, the tribes were switched around. *'All Out:' This twist is all of the castaways do 1 round after another that each have a game included in them. The castaway that has the highest score each round stays, until it goes down to only two people left and the loser will be eliminated. The game is different each round so makes it more harder for each player. *'Double Vote Idol:' This idol can only be obtained at the Auction. Whoever retrieves it can use it to vote for someone twice, either toward one person or two different people. *'Impromptu Tribal Council: '''After Ryan won the final individual immunity challenge, it was announced that he had five minutes to decide who he wanted to vote out and had to cast it verbally, similar to ''Survivor: Palau — which meant there was no official Tribal Council. He decided to vote out Tyler and Ryan and Jennifer were made the final two. Castaways The Game Voting History Notes: *Dan received an automatic additional vote at the Survivor Auction. It was a prize he bought, causing him to get 5 votes instead of 4. *In episode 12, Marco was eliminated by failing all of the four immunity challenges against the other players each round. This was a twist in the game so it canceled Tribal Council. *Cameron was eliminated 4-0 due to Tyler having immunity, and Jennifer used 2 idols on Ryan and herself. Also, Tyler used a double vote on Cameron. *Marco and Sharky's votes for the winner were randomized as they didn't cast their vote. Marco's vote ended up being for Jennifer, while Sharky's vote decided the eventual winner, Ryan. Trivia *This is the first season of Redturtle632 Survivor ORG. *The logo was made by Ryan during the game at some point. *Four players went home after they found a idol before tribal and then went straight after: Trevor, Kevin, Derek, and Reid. **Sharky nearly could have went home but he never even planned to use it. *Jennifer found the merged tribe idol during the game. *Ryan got a idol during the game from the Survivor Auction. **He later gave it to Jennifer and she used it on herself and used the idol she got on Ryan at the final 4 tribal council. *Bryce was on vacation during part of the season — which is why James was brought in as a host to help out Jessie. Episode Titles 1. "Weakest Person" — Jaylen 2. "Sure as Hell" — Casey 3. "Keep the Tribe Strong" — Sharky 4. "Tune with the Tribe" — Ryan 5. "Alright Position" — Derek 6. "Dwindling" — Marco 7. "Welp the Box" — Johnny 8. "Only for One Night" — Ryan 9. "Birthday During the Game" — Rayton 10. "Mix of Items" — Dan 11. "It Feels Good" — Jennifer 12. "All Out" — Jessie (host) 13. "Fight for Myself" — Tyler Category:Seasons